1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a flash lens and a flash module employing the same, and more particularly, to a flash lens in which a pattern is formed in a lens seating portion in order to reduce a loss of light in the flash lens, and a flash module employing the flash lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera flashes are apparatuses used to provide light when an amount of light is not sufficient during photographing or when an auxiliary light source is necessary. A camera flash may include a light source unit and a lens unit. The light source unit may use xenon or a light-emitting diode (LED), and the lens unit may use plastic or glass. Recently, most small electronic apparatuses may have a small camera embedded therein, and such a small camera needs a flash in order to provide a sufficient amount of light during photographing. The flash needs to be made thinner in order to be embedded in the small electronic apparatus. Thus, in order for such a thin flash to effectively provide a sufficient amount of light to an image capture area, research on a flash lens is actively being conducted.